residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Milla Jovovich
Milla Jovovich (ucraniano: Мiліца Йовович), nacida como Militza Jovović (Kiev Ucrania; 17 de diciembre de 1975), es una modelo, actriz, cantante y diseñadora de moda ucraniana. De ascendencia serbia y rusa, nació y pasó sus primeros años en la Ucrania soviética, adquiriendo posteriormente la nacionalidad estadounidense. Ha interpretado papeles en varias películas de ciencia ficción y de acción, por lo que el canal de televisión VH1 le apodó "la reina patea traseros".También ha actuado junto a reconocidos actores, como John Malkovich, Dustin Hoffman, Bruce Willis, Robert Downey Jr., Mel Gibson , Faye Dunaway, Ben Stiller y más recientemente con Robert De Niro y Edward Norton. Jovovich comenzó su carrera de modelo a los once años, cuando Richard Avedon la presentó en los anuncios de Revlon, Las mujeres más inolvidables del mundo, y continuó su carrera con otras campañas notables para cosméticos L'Oréal, Banana Republic, Christian Dior, Donna Karan y Versace. En 1988, tuvo su primer papel profesional en la película para televisión The Night Train to Kathmandu, y ese mismo año actuó en su primer largometraje, Two Moon Junction. Después tuvo más apariciones en series de televisión como Fair Exchange (1989) y en 1989 un papel de una jovencita francesa (en ese entonces con solo 14 años) en la serie Married with Children además de otros personajes en pequeñas producciones cinematográficas, ganó notoriedad con la película romántica Return to the Blue Lagoon (1991), la secuela de The Blue Lagoon. Apareció nuevamente en 1993 en Dazed and Confused junto a Ben Affleck y Matthew McConaughey. Posteriormente Jovovich actuó junto a Bruce Willis en la película de ciencia ficción El Quinto Elemento (1997), luego protagonizó The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999). En 2002, protagonizó la adaptación del video juego, Resident Evil, que dio lugar a cuatro secuelas: Resident Evil (2002) , Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) , Resident Evil: Extinction (2007), Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010), y Resident Evil Retribution (2012). Además de su carrera de modelaje y actuación, Jovovich dio a conocer un álbum musical, The Divine Comedy '''en 1994. Ella continúa lanzando demos de otras canciones en su página web oficial y contribuye a las bandas sonoras de películas, sin embargo Jovovich aún no ha publicado otro álbum. En 2003, ella y la modelo '''Carmen Hawk crearon la línea de ropa Jovovich-Hawk, que cesó sus operaciones a principios de 2008.3 En su tercera temporada antes de su desaparición, las piezas se podían encontrar en Fred Segal en Los Ángeles, Harvey Nichols, y en más de 50 tiendas en todo el mundo. Jovovich también tiene su propia compañía productora, Creature Entertainment. Primeros años de carrera y su Familia Milla nació en Kiev, RSS de Ucrania, Unión Soviética, unica hija de Bogdan Bogdanovich Jovovic, un pediatra serbio, y Galina Loginova, una actriz de teatro soviético de ascendencia étnica rusa. La familia de Milla fue muy caracterizada por ser una familia de ricos por parte del padre proviene de Zlopek cerca de Pec en la parte noroeste del valle de Dukagjini. Su bisabuelo paterno, Bogic Camic Jovovic, fue abanderado del clan Vasojevici, que era considerado un gran honor, así como un oficial de la guardia real del rey Nicholas I de Montenegro; la esposa de su bisabuelo se llamaba Milica, de donde Milla saco el nombre tiempo después. Su abuelo paterno Bogdan Jovovic fue comandante en la zona militar de Pristina, y más tarde se investigó las finanzas en las áreas militares de Skopje y Sarajevo, donde se descubrió la malversación de oro masiva. Él fue castigado por negarse a delatar a un amigo involucrado en el crimen. Más tarde, el gobierno lo encarceló por un tiempo breve en Goli Otok por negarse a testificar. Cuando temía que pudiera ser arrestado de nuevo, huyó a Albania y, más tarde se trasladó a Kiev. Una versión diferente de la historia afirma que fue él quien se llevó el oro. El padre de Milla, Bogich, se unió mas tarde a Bodgan en Kiev, donde él y su hermana se graduó en medicina. En 2000, su abuelo, Bogdan Jovovic, murió en Kiev. En 1981, cuando Jovovich tenía cinco años, su familia abandonó la Unión Soviética por razones políticas y se trasladó a Londres. Posteriormente vivió en Sacramento, California, antes de establecerse en Los Ángeles, siete meses después; los padres de Jovovich se divorciaron poco después. Jovovich asistió a escuelas públicas poco después de llegar a los Estados Unidos, y adquirió fluidez con el inglés en tres meses. En la escuela, muchos de los estudiantes se habían burlado de ella porque había emigrado de la Unión Soviética durante la Guerra Fría. Jovovich dijo: «Me llaman comunista y espía rusa. Yo nunca lo he sido, nunca, nunca fuí aceptada por la multitud". A los 12 años en el séptimo grado, Jovovich dejó la escuela para centrarse en el modelaje. Carrera como modelo A la edad de nueve años, empezo un ir un audiciones de modelaje, y consiguio sin contrato con la agencia de modelos prima. A los 11 Años vez, Jovovich Fue observada por el fotógrafo Richard Avedon. Avedon fue responsable de mercadotecnia de Revlon en aquel momento, y eligiendo un párrafo Jovovich aparecer con las modelos Alexa y cantante Sandra Zatezalo en "Revlon Mujeres Más inolvidables de los Anuncios Mundial". En 1987, los fotógrafos Gene Lemuel y Pedro Duque sí polaroids de los doce años de edad Jovovich, y Más Tarde Lemuel mostro las fotografías a un Herb Ritts. Impresionado, Ritts reinyección párrafo cubrir las polaroids de octubre de 1987 de la revista de moda italiana Lei, This Fue La Primera de Sus Lanzamientos de Muchos cubrir. En 1988, hizó Su cartilla Contrato de Modelo profesional. Jovovich Fue uno de los Otros Modelos Que gano la Controversia párrafo involucrarse en la Industria una Edad Temprana Una.Más Tarde Jovovich Llegó una portada de la The Face, Que dio un Lugar de Nuevos Contratos y Portadas de Vogue y Cosmopolitan. DESDE entonces, ha Aparecido en Más de Cien Portadas de Revistas, incluyendo Seventeen, Mademoiselle, Glamour, bazar de Harper, y InStyle. Su carrera de como Modelo ha Incluido Diversas Campañas párrafo Banana Republic, Christian Dior, Damiani, Donna Karan, Gap, Versace, Calvin Klein, DKNY, Coach, Giorgio Armani, H & M, y Revlon. DESDE 1998, Jovovich ha Sido de las Naciones Unidas "Vocera Internacional» de los Cosméticos L'Oréal. Ella also tenia sin cameo de Menor Importancia en la novela de Bret Easton Ellis "Glamorama, Una sátira de la Obsesión de la Sociedad Con las Celebridades y La Belleza. Carrera Primeros trabajos (1985–1993) La madre de la Jovovich habia "criado Para Ser Una Estrella de cine" 5 y en 1985, la matriculó en la Escuela Profesional de Actores en California.9 10En 1988, Ella aparecio en Su imprimación Papel profesional en La Película párrafo de televisión The Night Train to Kathmandu Como McLeod Lily. Más Tarde ESE Año hizó Su debut en la ONU una Película teatral Con Pequeño Papel de las Naciones Unidas, de como Samantha Delongpre, En el thriller de dos Romántico Moon Junction. Despues de Papeles en la serie de Televisión de como Paraíso (1988) y Parker Lewis nunca pierde (1990), Jovovich FUE Elegida Como Protagonista, de como Lilli Hargrave en Regreso a la laguna azul (1991). ESTA secuela de El lago azul (1980) la Puso de como antagonista una Krause Brian. Regreso al lago azul llevó un Comparaciones Entre Ella y la niña convertida en actriz Modelo, Brooke Shields (Que habia participado en El Original) - Jovovich FueE Llamada Menudo Por un la prensa la "Eslava Brooke Shields". El Papel also genero Su Controversia, Asi como Shields, la tuvo en La Laguna Azul, Por aparecer desnuda un bronceado Una Edad Joven. Por Su Interpretación de Lili, Jovovich Fue párrafo Nominada "Mejor Protagonista Joven en Una Película", en 1991 El Premio Joven Artista, y "Peor Nueva Estrella" En el 1991 concesiones de oro de la frambuesa (Premios Frambuesa).En 1992, coprotagonizó Jovovich Con Christian Slater Kuffs la comedia. Más Tarde Ese Año, interpretó al estilo de actriz Mildred Harris en La Película biográfica Chaplin.En 1993 aparecio en Jovovich La Película de culto de Richard Linklater Dazed and Confused, en la Que interpretó una Burroughs Michelle, la novia en Pantalla párrafo Pickford (interpretado Por Su entonces novio de la Vida Real Shawn Andrews). Jovovich estuvo Muy Destacada En El material de promocional de la película, embargo de pecado, al estreno de la película, Ella estaba molesta encontrar Por Que Su Papel FUE Muy recortado del guion original. La alcaldesa instancia de parte de las Escenas de Jovovich serian filmadas en El último Día de la filmación, el embargo de pecado, mal informada de la Fue Fecha, y en de Última Instancia, solo tuvo Una Línea en la película, "No", ademas de cantar Una Línea de "La canción de Alien" de Su álbum, La Divina Comedia. Avance (1994–2001) Jovovich Volvio una ACTUAR en 1997, las principales de la ONU en Papel La Película Dirigida Por Luc Besson El quinto Elemento, Junto A Bruce Willis y Gary Oldman. Interpretó un Leeloo, Una extraterrestre Que era El «servicio perfecto» "Jovovich Dijo Que« Trabajo Como En Un infierno: no Prácticas Con su banda, no clubes, nada ». Párr adquirir El Papel e impresionar una Besson; Más Tarde sí casarón El 14 de Diciembre de 1997, Pero sí Divorcio en 1999. Tomo instancia de parte en Ocho meses de clases de Interpretación y la Práctica del karate los antes de la filmación. Jovovich also co-Creo y dominó sin Lenguaje de Mas de 400 Palabras Exóticas párrafo Su Papel. Llevaba sin traje Que Llegó un servicio Conocido Como El «ACE-venda» el traje, sin traje de Hecho revelador vendajes Médicos diseñados Por Jean-Paul Gaultier. El quinto Elemento Fue como Seleccionada La Película de apertura Para El 1997 en el Festival de Cannes y de Su taquilla en Todo el Mundo en cifras brutas recaudo Más de 263 Millones, el Mas de Tres veces Su Presupuesto de 80 Millones de El Quinto Elemento era un Menudo alabado Por Su Estilo visual y vestuario de El Único, y El Crítico de cine James Berardinelli, explicó.: "Una liebre Jovovich Impresión, aunque Su Eficacia Tiene Poco Que Ver Con La Calidad y Menos Que ver Con El diálogo". Jovovich Fue Nominada una "Actriz Favorita Revelación" en los premios Blockbuster Entertainment y "Mejor Pelea" en los MTV Movie Awards. Jovovich Fue imagen de Leeloo en la ONU de vídeo juego y Una Figura de Acción Prevista, Pero la Figura Nunca Fue A Lanzada debido Problemas de una licencia.11 En Una Entrevista en el 2003, Jovovich Dijo Que Leeloo era Su Papel favorito párrafo retratar.En 1999, Jovovich Regreso al Género de Acción interpretando El Papel principales en Juana de Arco, reuniéndose Con Su director Luc Besson. Ella aparecio en la Armadura en Varias Escenas de batalla extensa, y sí un Corto El Pelo Una Longitud corta Para El recibio buenas criticas papel.Jovovich Por Su buen Desempeño, aunque also recibio Una nominación al premio Razzie Por "Peor Actriz". El Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc hizó moderadamente bien en la taquilla, obteniendo $ 66 Millones Todo El Mundo. Luego, en 2000, Jovovich Aparicio Como Eloise en Problemas en el Hotel del Millón de Dólares, Una Película Basada en la ONU Concepto de Bono de U2, la banda y Nicholas Klein. Dirigida Por Wim Wenders, la Jovovich protagonizó Junto A Jeremy Davies y Mel Gibson, ademas de dar Voz en la banda sonora de la película. Posteriormente, interpretó una la dueña de la ONU bar, Lucía, en la Película del Oeste Británico The Claim (2000), y Katinka la mala en la comedia Zoolander (2001). Éxito internaciónal (2002–2006) En 2002, Jovovich protagonizó La Película de terror y cine de Acción Resident Evil, Lanzada en los Estados Unidos El 15 de Marzo de 2002. Basada en el videojuego de Capcom El en serie del Mismo Nombre, interpretó una de Alice, la Heroína de la película Que Lucha Contra Una legión de zombis creados Por la Corporación Umbrella. Jovovich Acepto El Papel de Alice, Porque ella Y Su hermano habian Sido seguidores de la franquicia de videojuegos, diciendo: "Fué emocionante para mi solo verlo Jugar, nos sentábamos Todos los días y podíamos ESTAR 5 horas Jugando un juego this". Jovovich habia Realizado Todas las Maniobras necesarias en la película, una Excepción de Una Escena Que supondría un salto Su Una Plataforma de cemento, Que Su Gestión consideró Demasiado Peligrosa, y sí habia entrenado en karate, kickboxing y lucha. La Película de la ONU FUE Éxito comercial, recaudando 17 Millones de Dólares en Su Primera semana, y gano 40 Millones de Dólares un Nivel Nacional Como un Nivel Mundial 102 Millones Dólares de. Más Tarde, interpretó una manipuladora la Esposa de pandillas en Erin No Good Deed (2002), Nadine en la comedia romántica mi novia y yo (2002), el punk rocker la Fangora ("Fanny") en El dummy (2003), y es Siempre Una Voz invitada en la serie de Televisión rey de la colina. El Papel de Fangora en Dummy, permitio una Jovovich Actuar en El Cine Con El Ganador del Premio Óscar, Adrien Brody, Que era Su amigo los antes de la filmación. Para Jovovich Fue Fácil Identificarse Con Este Papel Porque SE sentia Fangora Como, una Diferencia de los Personajes Anteriores, poseía cualidades similares al estilo de Vida Propia de la actriz.En 2004, Jovovich volvio un interpretar El Papel de Alice en la secuela de Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. El Papel requería formarse párrafo Luchar Tres horas al Día, ademas de los Tres meses los antes de la filmación en La Que habia "Entrenamiento de tiro, artes Marciales, todo". Apocalipsis ha Recibido Reacciones Aun Más negativas de los Críticos Que La Primera Película. Tras el estreno de la película, no estaba satisfecha Jovovich Con Los Resultados y El Esfuerzo del director Alexander Witt. La oradora señaló DUurante Una Entrevista Año Que Sus Películas de Acción mostraron la instancia de parte de Su carrera comercial, Mientras Que actuó en "Las Películas Independientes Que Nunca sobresalieron" para Calmar Su Lado Artístico, y "Es Un buen Equilibrio". Al Año Siguiente, Ella aparecio en la ONU fallido remake trailer de Gore Vidal "de Calígula, de como Drusilla. En 2006, la película de Jovovich, de Ciencia Ficción / ultravioleta thriller, FUE A Lanzada El 3 de Marzo. Jovovich also protagonizó la Película 0,45, Como Kat, la novia movida Por La venganza de las Naciones Unidas Comerciante ilegal de Drogas y Armas, interpretado Por El actor y DJ inglés Angus MacFayden Proximos proyectos (2007–presente) En 2007, Jovovich repitió su papel como Alice en Resident Evil: Extinction y Resident Evil: Afterlife (donde conocio a su actual amiga Ali Larter) , la tercera de la serie Resident Evil. La película recaudó Estados Unidos $ 24 millones en 2.828 salas de cine en su primera semana, superando a la taquilla bruta para esa semana. Se abrió más fuerte que su predecesor, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, que se abrió con $ 23 millones en 3.284 salas de cine (más de 450 salas de cine más de extinción). En una entrevista en marzo de 2006, Jovovich dijo que no iba a aparecer en otra película de acción "para mucho tiempo", expresando el deseo de representar los papeles más diversos, pero ella añadió que las conversaciones de otra secuela en la franquicia de Resident Evil son una "posibilidad real". Según la novena edición de marzo de la revista Interview, Milla ha dado a entender que, efectivamente, se volverá a repetir su papel de Alice en la cuarta entrega.12 Durante un viaje a Chateau Marmont, Jovovich dijo a los paparazzi que se iba para iniciar el rodaje de "número 4" al final del año, la insinuación de la cuarta película de Resident Evil.13Jovovich se creó para representar Amalia Bezhetskaya en Azazel en 2007, sin embargo, con el anuncio de su embarazo a principios de ese año, la película se pospuso hasta el verano de 2008. También en 2009, Jovovich protagonizó A Perfect Getaway con Kiele Sánchez, Timothy Olyphant, Marley Shelton y Steve Zahn. La película es un thriller sobre una pareja de recién casados (Milla y Zahn) en su luna de miel en Hawaii. El rodaje comenzó la primavera de 2008.Jovovich está llamada a desempeñar a Lucia, la esposa de un pirómano encarcelados (interpretado por Edward Norton) en Stone, un thriller psicológico protagonizado por Robert De Niro. El rodaje comenzó en mayo de 2009 en el recientemente clausurado el sur de Michigan Correctional Facility en Jackson, Míchigan.14Jovovich también está en el papel de la Dra. Abigail Tyler en una película thriller basada, supuestamente, en hechos reales: The fourth kind.El 10 de Septiembre del 2010 se estrena Resident Evil 4, Jovovich interpretando nuevamente a Alice vuelve a despertar amores en sus fanáticos y los de la saga de terror y acción, dirigida por Paul W. S. Anderson.Jovovich nuevamente actuara en la siguiente entrega de la saga de Resident Evil llamada "Resident Evil 5 Retribution" la cual en Marzo de 2011 se confirmo que seria filmada. Posiblemente esta entrega de la película seria a mediados del 2013. Diseño de moda Jovovich y su compañera supermodelo Carmen Hawk lanzó una línea de ropa llamada Jovovich-Hawk en 2003. La pareja inauguró un showroom en Greenwich, Nueva York el 13 de septiembre de 2005, y la línea se prolongó durante cuatro años. La línea Jovovich-Hawk tuvo muchos de los vestidos para las que fueron diseñados por el diseñador jefe Gerardo Reyes, para el dúo por su tercera colección, la más aclamada por la crítica. El taller tiene su sede en Los Ángeles, pero las piezas se podían encontrar en Fred Segal en Los Angeles, Harvey Nichols, y más de 50 tiendas en todo el mundo. Vogue ha elogiado la línea de su niña "sobre el estatuto de culto de la ciudad la mayoría de diseñadores pasan años tratando para lograrlo".En noviembre de 2006, el Consejo de Diseñadores de Moda de América (CFDA) y EE.UU. Vogue nominaron a Jovovich-Hawk para el CFDA / Vogue Fashion Award Fondo. Jovovich-Hawk fue nominada como finalista, aunque Doo-Ri Chung se llevó el premio superior.En 2007, Jovovich y Hawk diseñaron un traje para el personaje de Jovovich en Resident Evil: Extinction. Los pantalones de Alice, su personaje, se usa una variante de la 'Shorts Alice Star' de la colección de primavera de 2007.16 A finales de 2007, Jovovich-Hawk firmó un acuerdo para diseñar una colección de difusión de la campaña Go Target Internacional, siguiendo los los pasos de Luella, Paul & Joe y Proenza Schouler.A finales de 2008, Jovovich-Hawk, y de mutuo acuerdo para poner fin al negocio debido a las crecientes demandas de su tiempo. Jovovich explicó, "Yo soy un artista. Yo no soy alguien que pueda hacer frente a las tarifas de envío y los impuestos" En medios de comunicación Jovovich ha sido conocida por su carrera como supermodelo, cantante y actriz. VH1 canal de música se ha referido a ella como la "reina reinante de kick-ass" por sus papeles en sci-fi y varias películas de acción y Rebecca Flint Marx de Allmovie dijo que a pesar de la respuesta de la crítica negativa para las películas de Resident Evil, la franquicia se ha convertido en una Jovovich "Una estrella de una lista de películas de acción". Sus papeles de acción le han dado un "geek" después de que MTV dijo que estaba "el sueño de cualquier Geek's Girl"En 2004, Jovovich se clasificó # 69 en la revista Maxim "100 Mejores Hot List", clasificó como # 82 en 2005 y #21 en 2010. También Maxim la nombró # 11 en su lista de "canciones Nerd aplasta." En 2008, se clasificó # 90 en Ask Men 's Top 99 Women of 2008 Vida personal Jovovich actualmente reside en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York, donde se encuentran sus hogares. Antes de su relación con Anderson, Jovovich se casó con su novio en la pantalla Shawn Andrews en 1992 durante el rodaje de Dazed and Confused. Andrews tenía 21 años, mientras que Jovovich tenía 16, el matrimonio fue anulado por su madre dos meses después. Poco después de la anulación, Jovovich se trasladó a Europa con su amigo y músico Chris Brenner, donde se reunió y luego vivió con su nuevo novio, Stuart Zender ex bajista de Jamiroquai, en Londres desde 1994 a 1995. De 1995 a 1997, que iba en serio con el conocido fotógrafo Mario Sorrenti. En Las Vegas, se casó con el director de Quinto Elemento Luc Besson en 1998, donde fueron a paracaidismo directamente después de la ceremonia, y se divorció en 1999. Entre 1998 y 2001, se hizo amigo del joven poeta y músico, Anno Birkin, y fueron cada uno tras la inspiración detrás de muchas de sus composiciones. Jovovich se involucró con Birkin justo antes de su muerte en un accidente de coche a finales de 2001. Jovovich también tuvo una relación el ex guitarrista de los Red Hot Chili Peppers John Frusciante, durante un año (2000-2001). El 3 de noviembre de 2007 dio a luz una niña, cuyo nombre es Ever Gabo Anderson Jovovich, fruto de su relación con el cineasta inglés Paul W. S. Anderson, con quien contrajo matrimonio el 22 de agosto de 2009, la pareja se conoció en el rodaje de Resident Evil, Anderson era el director y el escritor de la película y Jovovich la protagonista. Jovovich es trilingüe: habla ruso, inglés y francés. Categoría:Actores y Actrices en:Milla Jovovich